Happy 'bla bla bla' to You!
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Dua hari berturut-turut, dua orang Gryffindor berulang tahun yang sama. Ulang tahun ke 35. Sudah tidak muda lagi memang, namun ada saja masalah yang terjadi di hari spesial masing-masing. Mulai dari tawa, tangis, bahkan 'ledakan' terjadi di kedua hari besar itu. Ada apa? Double shot! Spesial ulang tahun Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, dan tentu saja our 'Queen' JK Rowling :)
1. Boom!

_**Hai, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi, nih. Nggak betah juga buat nggak lama-lama nulis di sini. Hehehe.. Oh ya sebelumnya, Anne ucapin teima kasih buat teman-teman semua yang beri review di fic sebelumnya. Sudah beberapa yang Anne balas lewat PM, yang nggak pakai akun, Anne jadinya nggak bisa balas. So, Anne hanya bisa ucapkan terima kasih buat kalian semua.

Oke, pas banget sama moment ulang tahun Neville dan Harry ke 35 tahun, Anne mau buat double shot. Spesial buat ulang tahun Neville Longbottom dan Harry Potter tahun ini, Anne buat fic ini untuk merayakannya. Semoga terhibur, ya!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Jangan ambil dulu, Lily! Acaranya belum selesai!"

Teriak James dari arah ruang keluarga. Televisi di sana sedang menayangkan film animasi dengan tokoh superhero Muggle yang terkenal dengan jaring laba-labanya. James dan Al suka sekali dengan tayangan harian itu setiap paginya.

Mumpung liburan musim panas, dua anak laki-laki Potter lebih memilih mengawali hari mereka dengan menyaksikan tontonan mengasikkan seperti animasi tadi. Tapi, tidak seperti pagi biasanya, si kecil Lily tiba-tiba mengamuk dan ingin mengambil remote dari kedua kakaknya.

"Lily mau nonton Barbie, kata Rosie sekarang tayang!" tubuh mungilnya sedikit kualahan menandingi kekuatan James yang ikut menarik remote berlawanan arah.

Sementara itu, Al hanya bisa terdiam sambil sesekali menyumbang pendapat untuk kakaknya agar mengalah. "Biarkan Lily yang menonton, sebentar lagi juga sudah selesai, kan, James!" kata Al pada James.

" _Not yet!_ Maka dari itu, Al. Kita menonton sampai selesai dulu, baru giliran Lily yang menonton. Tanggung, Al!" James mengekor televisi dibelakangnya. Masih iklan.

"Enggak! Lily mau sekarang! Lily mau nonton Barbie!"

"NO! Lepas, Lily!"

Bumm! Tubuh Lily jatuh ke atas karpet dan tangisnya pun pecah. James berhasil mengambil kekuasan remote televisi kembali. "Berhasil!" kata James girang. Mudah saja bagi James yang bertubuh sedikit bongsor diusianya ke 10 tahun ini melawan Lily kecil yang belum genap 7 tahun.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, lepaskan remotenya, Lils. Lihat, kau jatuh sekarang," James lantas berlalu dan kembali ke tempatnya semula. Siap-siap kembali hanyut dengan superhero favoritnya di depan tv.

Melihat adiknya menangis, Al merasa kasihan meski ia sendiri juga sebal acara menontonnya pagi ini sudah diganggu oleh Lily, "sudahlah, Lils. Kau diam, ya—"

"Lily mau nonton SEKARANG!"

Belum sempat Al meraih tubuh adiknya untuk kembali berdiri, tanpa melihat Al sedikitpun yang coba membantu Lily berteriak dan seketika.. sesuatu di depan James pecah dan mengeluarkan suara ledakan cukup keras diikuti bau angus yang menyengat.

TV di hadapan James tiba-tiba meledak tanpa sebab.

"Suara apa itu? Ginny?" Harry yang baru sampai di rumah terkejut mendengar suara ledakan saat ia memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman. Dan saat pintu terbuka, kericuhan tiga anaknya menyambut kedatangannya.

Di depan Harry, putra sulugnya, James, berdiri dengan tatapan ketakutan melihat TV keluarga mereka hancur di bagian kacanya. Sementara Al terdiam sambil memanggil Harry dan menunjuk ke arah Lily yang masih terisak dengan tatapan tajam ke arah TV.

"D-dad, Lily me-melakukan sihir," adu Al terbata-bata.

Dengan hati-hati, Harry mendekati Lily berusaha meredamkan emosi putrinya. Harry harus hati-hati, Lily baru saja diliputi emosi yang tak terkendali. Dan akibatnya.. sihir pertama Lily tercipta.

Harry merendahkan tubuhnya coba mengimbangi badan Lily. Siap-siap mengangkat tubuhnya dan menjauhkan sementara dari James maupun Al. Sihir Lily masih tak terkendali, dan melihat efeknya, kekuatan Lily sangat kuat mengingat usianya masih sangat muda."It's ok, honey! Sama Dad dulu, ya!" rayu Harry pelan-pelan.

"Nggak mau!"

Pyarr! Kali ini kaca jendela samping ruang keluarga yang pecah. Untung Al sempat menghindar sebelum tangannya terkena pecahan kacanya. 'Kekuatan sihir ledakannya seperti Ginny,' batin Harry.

"Kau tak apa, Al?" tanya Harry memastikan keadaan Al.

"Tak apa-apa, Dad!" jawab Al singkat.

Sebelum barang lain ataupun rumah jadi sasaran ledakan sihir Lily selanjutnya, Harry cepat menggendong tubuh Lily dan mengajaknya ke halaman belakang rumah. Tempat paling aman dari sorot mata tetangga Muggle yang bisa saja melihat Lily mengeluarkan sihirnya.

"Lily sekarang tenang, ya! Nanti Dad ajak jalan-jalan ke rumah boneka. Kita, kan, mau ke acara ulang tahunnya Uncle Neville? Lily lupa?" Butuh sedikit cara keras untuk menghentikan tubuh Lily yang terus meronta.

"Nggak mau! Lily mau pukul James, Daddy. James jahat! Lily nggak boleh nonton Barbie sama James. James JAHAT! Lepaskan Lily!"

Tangan kecil Lily memukul-mukul dada Harry meminta untuk dilepaskan. Sekali dua kali memang tidak dirasa Harry. Memang tidak sakit mendapat pukulan tangan kecil Lily, tapi entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, saat pukulan ke tujuh dan teriakan memberontak Lily semakin meninggi, dada Harry bak dihantam sesuatu yang berat. Sakit dan sedikit sesak. Tapi apa yang Harry lihat?

Hanya tangan Lily yang memukulnya.

Harry terbatuk-batuk menahan sesak di ulu hatinya. Ia bahkan hampir tak kuat mengendong tubuh Lily dan menyeimbangkan dadanya. Hampir saja limbung, Ron yang muncul dari pintu dapur langsung menahan punggung Harry sigap.

"Harry, kau tak apa?" Ron meraih pundak Harry dan membantunya berdiri tegak.

"Ya.. ta-tapi, Lily—" napas Harry makin sesak saat tubuh Lily tak sadarkan diri digendongannya. Lily pingsan.

"Ruang keluarga sudah aku bereskan, TV kita benar-benar hancur, Harry. Kata Al, Lily tadi menunjukkan sihir perta—"

"Lily pingsan," potong Harry.

* * *

Leaky Cauldron penuh dengan hiasan tembok dari tanaman-tanaman rambat hijau serta bunga-bunga aneka warna. Perayaan ulang tahun Neville sedikit lagi rampung. Hannah, Luna, dan Hermione mempersiapkan makanan dan beberapa camilan untuk tamu-tamu yang akan datang.

Sementara para laki-laki, Rolf, Teddy, dan yang berulang tahun, Neville, tidak bersantai menunggu jadi, namun mereka sibuk dengan dekorasi beberapa sudut cafe yang belum tersentuh tanaman hias.

"Ini ulang tahunku, tapi ini semua hasil ancaman Hannah. Ia ingin membuat cafe ini jadi tempat menyenangkan untuk ulang tahun suaminya ke 35 tahun. Parah! Aku seperti sedang berulang tahun ke 16. Kalau bukan karena Hannah, aku tak akan memasang bunga mawar ini di bawah lampu," gerutu Neville pada Rolf.

Teddy sampai ikut tertawa di atas tangga yang membantunya naik untuk memasang mawar di sebuah lampu hias.

"Sabarlah, permintaan Hannah untuk ulang tahunmu ini masih wajar. Kalau kau dengar pendapat Luna tadi saat kami baru sampai, kau pasti akan membatalkan acara ini. Dia berpendapat, Leaky Cauldron ini harus ditambah beberapa balon dan pita-pita bergambar tanaman untuk memberikan kesan ulang tahun seorang Profesor Herbologi. Mau kau?"

Takut. Cepat-cepat Neville menggeleng, "amit-amit!"

"Bukankah itu lebih keren, Uncle? Ulang tahun identik dengan balon, kan?" goda Teddy.

"Kalau kau terus mengungkitnya, jangan harap nilai NEWTmu selamat, Teddy!" ancam Neville tak main-main.

"Ternyata balon bisa mengancam kelulusan juga, ya?" tambah Rolf membuat Teddy kembali tertawa lepas.

Di bangku dekat pintu masuk, Rose, Hugo, serta Lorcan dan Lysander, yang hari ini memakai baju sama berwarna hijau bergambar pohon dengan tulisan 'Happy B'Day', yang tentu saja pilihan Luna, berteriak saat melihat James dan Al masuk lebih dulu.

"Hai, Jamie.. Al, akhirnya kalian datang juga," panggil Lorcan dan Lysander bersamaan.

Para orang tua lantas berbalik dan melihat siapa yang baru saja dipanggil oleh dua anak kembar itu. Benar saja, James dan Al datang dengan wajah sedih sembari melihat beberapa orang di belakang mereka.

"Maaf kalau akan menggangu pesta ini, Hanna tolong bantu Lily," Ginny merangsak masuk lebih dulu dan menghampiri kumpulan para wanita.

Hannah langsung mendekat saat ia melihat tubuh Lily yang tak sadarkan diri di gendongan Harry.

"Lily baru saja melakukan sihir pertamanya. Dan.. –hah.. itu kuat sekali," jelas Harry dengan napas putus-putus. Ia meletakkan Lily di sebuah sofa panjang dekat meja bar.

"Kau tak apa, Harry Potter? Wajahmu pucat sekali?" tanya Luna mengamati ada yang tidak beres dengan keadaan Harry.

Singkat, Harry tersenyum seolah menjawab 'aku tak apa-apa, Luna'.

Hannah langsung bertindak dengan tongkatnya pada Lily. Beberapa ayunan tongkatnya membuat dahi Hanna berkerut, "Lily hanya kelelahan, ia baru saja melakukan sihir yang cukup kuat. Tenaganya terkuras, mungkin karena efek emosinya juga yang sedang meluap," terang Hannah. Terakhir, Hanna meminta Teddy untuk mengambilkan segelas air.

Sesaat setelah Lily terbangun, Hannah langsung memberinya air untuk cepat diminum.

"Kau tak apa, sayang?" tanya Hanna.

"Sedikit lemas saja, Aunty," jawab Lily dengan suara yang kecil menggemaskan.

James ikut mendekat ke tempat Lily, mengulurkan tangannya dan memelas meminta maaf, "Lily juga minta maaf, ya," ujar Lily sambil menjabat tangan James hangat.

Neville, yang hingga diusia pernikahannya ke 10 tahun belum memiliki anak, membuatnya lebih senang jika berhadapan dengan anak-anak kecil seusia Lily.

Kepolosan anak-anak seperti Lily-lah yang membuatnya melupakan kesedihan belum pernah mendapatkan kesempatan menjadi seorang ayah. Namun, berkat teman-temannya juga, Neville pun bisa merasakan menjadi layaknya seorang ayah saat dekat dengan anak-anak dari para sahabatnya itu. Khususnya Al, Harry dengan bangga memilih Neville untuk menjadi ayah baptis putra keduanya sejak lahir. Harry secara langsung meminta Neville menjadi ayah baptis Al saat Neville menggendong Al untuk pertama kalinya. Dan Neville begitu gembira menerimanya.

Dengan lemah lembut, Neville mendekati Lily sambil mengelus rambutnya pelan. "Kau hebat, sayang. Keahlian ibumu rupanya menurun padamu," kata Nevillie diikuti tatapan tajam semua yang mendengar langsung ke arah Ginny.

"Berarti sekarang Lily sudah bisa melakukan sihir secara langsung—"

Lily hanya bisa tersenyum mendapati dirinya baru bisa menunjukkan sihir meski dengan cara yang tidak terduga. "Nah, sekarang.. coba lihat di sana. Lily lihat vas bunga itu?" tunjuk Neville pada sebuah vas bunga di meja panjang yang biasa digunakan pengunjung menghabiskan makanan pesanan mereka.

"Coba lakukan sesuatu dengan sihirmu pada vas bunga itu. Hitung-hitung untuk kado ulang tahun Uncle,"

"Benar juga, Lily belum punya kado untuk Uncle Neville,"

Bukan sebuah permintaan yang bagus meminta seorang anak yang baru bisa menunjukkan sihirnya untuk melakukan kembali sihir yang belum terkendali itu.

"TV dan kaca rumah Harry saja hancur, apalagi vas bunga kecil itu?" bisik Ron pada Hermione.

"Sepertinya itu permintaan yang salah, Uncle," ujar Rose di samping Teddy yang sudah tegang menunggu apa yang dilakukan Lily selanjutnya.

Ragu, Lily mengamati sekelilingnya sejenak. Merasa siap, ia lantas melihat vas bunga dihadapannya dengan penuh konsentrasi. Satu menit, dua menit, tidak ada hasil.

Tiga menit kemudian, Lily menyerah, merasa kesal dengan usahanya yang sia-sia, Lily memukul sofa yang ia duduki geram "ahhh kenapa nggak bisa lagi, sih!"

Duarr! Vas bunga kesukaan Neville pecah berkeping-keping, begitu pula bunganya. Bukannya ikut pecah, tapi terbakar, hangus, dan hancur menjadi abu. Lily berhasil namun.. hasilnya kembali parah.

"Tuh, kan!" seru Ron pelan.

Syok sebentar, Lily lantas menatap Neville dengan pandangan memelas dan mata puppy eyesnya. "Happy birthday, Uncle," katanya dengan suara lucu.

"Sama-sama, sayang. Kado yang mengejutkan," jawab Neville sambil mengelus dadanya tenang, meredam keterkejutan.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Hahaha.. munculnya ide cerita buat nulis ini tadi pagi, teman-teman! Langsung deh coba mikirin bagaimana buat dua chapter yang saling terhubung terus deal dan siap ditulis. Bagian Neville sudah selesai, kelanjutannya besok, ya? Apa yang terjadi dengan ulang tahun Harry?

Jangan lupa review! Anne butuh untuk perbaikan! :)

 **Thanks,**

Anne xoxo


	2. My Hearts

**_Hai, everyone!_**

Wahhh Anne telat updatenya. Udah lewat beberapa menit, nih. Maaf. Koneksi susahnya minta ampun. Jadi, baru bisa update sekarang.

 **Ninismsafitri** : wahhh emang buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Ginny abis. Udah untung rumah nggak sampai meledak. Thanks :)

 **Agatha Gabriella Saputra** : Hehehe unyu si Lily, buat dong, Agatha! Thanks ya :)

 **Afadh** : Sama sekali nggak kepikiran kado Lily itu. Syok bertubi-tubi! Thanks ya :)

Oke, siap dengan kisah ultah Harry? Langsung yuk!

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Pesta berlangsung sampai malam. Semua keluarga Orde dan LD berkumpul untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahun Neville dan tak mau mengakhirinya begitu cepat. Alhasil, sejak pagi pesta berjalan lancar meski sempat terjadi insiden peledakan vas bunga oleh Lily.

Tidak jadi masalah, beberapa orang dewasa langsung bertindak dengan tongkat sihir mereka demi menciptakan atmosfer pesta yang menyenangkan.

"Kalian langsung naik dan masuk kamar masing-masing, ya!" perintah Ginny.

James dan Al hanya bisa diam dengan tampang penuh penat karena kelelahan. Seharian mereka asik bermain dengan para anak yang lain. Neville membuat puluhan pinata berisi penuh kacang Bertie Botts anek rasa sampai jeli-jeli, coklat, dan permen-permenan kesukaan anak-anak.

Para anak sibuk memukul pinata secara bergantian, tak cukup satu dua pinata, puluhan pinata itu bahkan tak sampai habis dipukul bahkan sampai malam tiba. Sampai para tamu pulang, masih ada tiga pinata yang tersisa belum mendapat giliran dihancurkan para monster-monster kecil itu.

"Biar dilanjutkan besok diulang tahun Harry," kata Neville memutuskan menyimpan kembali pinata berbentuk tanaman kaktus itu ke dalam lemari.

Ya, esok ulang tahun Harry. Tapi bagaimana mungkin ada perayaan? Banyak tamu yang baru pulang dari tempat Neville malam hari, kapan ada waktu menyiapkan pesta?

"Langsung tidur, besok kita masih ada persiapan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Daddy!"

"Apa? Yahh capek, Mom. Seharian kami memukul pinata sampai tanganku pegal. Bukan begitu, Al?"

"Benar, James. Badanku lemas, Mom. Aku mau tidur seharian besok," jawab Al mendukung penuh pendapat James.

Harry baru masuk ke dalam rumah sambil mengendong Lily hati-hati. Putri bungsu Potter itu sudah tertidur di dalam mobil sejak dalam perjalanan menuju rumah. Akibat insiden sihir pertama itu, Lily sempat pingsan dan berujung pada suhu badannya tinggi.

Tangan Harry mengelus-elus pelan punggu Lily sambil mendesis menenangkan. "Tidur ya, sayang!" bisik Harry saat terdengar rengekan pelan Lily. Kebiasaan Lily jika ia merasa susah untuk tidur saat badannya panas.

"Sudah, sudah.. semua juga lelah, Ginny. Biarkan anak-anak tidur, kasihan. Lily juga badannya masih hangat,"

"Harry, tapi besok kau ulang tahun—"

Harry meminta Ginny cepat-cepat menurunkan suaranya. Takut Lily terbangun lagi.

"Tak apa, biarlah.. kita kan sudah merayakannya besar-besaran di ulang tahun Neville. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup, sayang. Aku mau menidurkan Lily dulu ke kamar, kasihan dia tidak bisa istirahat kalau terus aku gendong. Kau temani James dan Al,"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ginny, Harry bergegas menaiki tangga setelah mengecup dahi masing-masing putranya untuk menyampaikan pesan selamat tidur. Sebagai seorang istri, Ginny ingin membuat sesuatu yang spesial saat ulang tahun suaminya esok. Tapi, Ginny sadar juga, tak mungkin ia bisa menyiapkan semua pesta perayaan seperti pesta Neville hanya kurang dari semalam. Meski punya sihir, itu masih mustahil.

Lampu kamar Harry dan Ginny dinyalakan sedikit temaram. Ginny yang bersihkeras untuk menyalakan lampu tidak terlalu terang karena alasan demi penglihatan Harry. Ya.. cahaya yang terlalu terang sering membuat Harry pusing. Semakin berumur, kualitas penglihatan Harry semakin dirasa manja. Terang sedikit cahaya yang ia lihat, mata Harry akan cepat berkunang-kunang dan berujung susah melihat.

Harry masuk dengan wajah pucat sembari tangan kanannya memegang dada sebelah kiri. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. "Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" tanya Ginny dengan pakaian piama lengkap.

"Ya, aku hanya kelelahan menggendong Lily sejak tadi. Anak itu sudah semakin besar. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku mengantarkanmu bersalin dan mengendongnya pulang untuk pertama kalinya," gurau Harry. Ia kini bersiap berganti pakaian dengan piama dan bergegas tidur.

"Lily bukan bayi lagi, sayang. Tentu saja dia berat sekarang," kata Ginny tertawa.

Sambil melepas celana jinsnya, Harry tertawa mengingat putrinya itu memang tidak bayi lagi. Sebagian kain yang melekat dibadan Harry sudah terlepas. Harry topless dengan celana pendek yang masih terpasang di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Ginny merinding.

"Kenapa kau, sayang? Bukankah sudah biasa kau melihatnya lebih dari ini? Katanya kau lelah, tapi aku tak memaksa, kok. Aku masih punya tenaga lebih jika kau mau," goda Harry yang kini sudah lengkap dengan piamanya.

Meski memiliki banyak kakak laki-laki, sudah lama menikah dan mengenal Harry luar dalam, Ginny masih sering merinding jika melihat laki-laki dewasa berganti pakaian di depan matanya. Setangguh-tangguhnya wanita seperti Ginny, ia tetaplah wanita lugu yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika di depan pria yang ia cintai, seperti Harry.

"Jangan memancing, Mr. Potter. Ingat usia,"

Rayuan malam siap dilancangkan. "Usia? Aku masih muda, Mrs. Potter," Harry duduk di sisi ranjang tempatnya tidur bersama Ginny.

"Demi jenggot Merlin, bahkan esok kau sudah berusia 35 tahun, Mr. Potter!"

"Ahhh kenapa kau mengingatnya lagi.. aku tak kuasa ada yang meneriaki 'happy bla bla bla to you!' esok. Seperti aku akan mendapat satu uban di kepalaku. Oh—"

Ginny memukul pundak Harry dengan guling sekenanya. Harry suka sekali bercanda jika berbicara soal usia. "Jangan menyalahi kodrat, sayang. Kau sudah tak selucu saat kau masih 11 tahun," kata Ginny sambil mencubit pipi Harry gemas. Lembut terasa ditangannya, setahu Ginny kemarin Harry baru saja mencukur jenggot tipisnya sambil ditemani dua anak lelakinya yang ikut-ikutan berlagak sok mencukur jenggot seperti Harry. Lucu sekali ulah anak-anak itu jika sedang akur.

"Tapi sekarang makin tampan—"

Harru dan Ginny lantas saling menggelitik tubuh masing-masing sambil tertawa akhirnya, Ginny seperti tak sengaja menekan tubuh Harry ke dashboard ranjang tepat di dadanya.

"Aaaggghh—" pekik Harry.

"Sayang, kau tak apa? Sejak tadi kau seperti susah bernapas dan memegangi dadamu terus?"

Wajah Harry berkeringat, rasa sesak itu kembali terasa saat lengan Ginny bertopang di ulu hatinya. "Ti-tidak, tak apa.. mungkin aku akan batuk. Hari-hari aku suka makan makanan manis. Sudah ayo kita tidur," dan akhirnya Ginny menyerah juga dan menemani Harry menuju alam mimpinya.

* * *

"Agggghhh.. ke-kenapa sakit sekali dadaku? Kenapa tak hilang-hilang juga.. agghhh—"

Selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh Harry langsung melorot saat Harry berusaha untuk duduk sambil mengerang kesakitan. Tangannya tak henti-henti meremas dada kirinya sambil menggigit bibir bawah demi menahan sakit.

Pandangan Harry tertuju pada jam digital di dinding kamarnya. Pukul empat lewat dua puluh tiga menit. Itu artinya sudah masuk tanggal 31 Juli. Genap sudah usianya 35 tahun. Harry tersenyum dalam sakitnya. Sampai suara panggilan pelan dari seseorang di sisinya terdengar menyebut namanya.

"Harry? Merlin.. kau sakit Harry?" Ginny panik melihat tubuh Harry berkeringat sambil mengerang kesakitan di area dada kirinya.

Harry tak menjawab. Ia hanya bisa menunduk sembari mengerang kesakitan di sela-sela tangannya meremas selimut sangat kuat. Harry benar-benar kesakitan.

"Jawab aku, Harry! Dadamu sakit? Iya, kan? aku sudah curiga sejak kau menggendong Lily kemarin. Bilang padaku, sejak kapan sakit ini kau rasa?"

"Agghh.. sejak Lily memukul-mukul dadaku, se-sesaat setelah aku membawanya ke halaman belakang menjauhkannya dari James—" suara Harry hampir tak terdengar dibandingkan suara erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Lily?" ulang Ginny tak percaya.

Berusaha, Harry mengangguk.

"Aku aghh—" Harry memekik, "aku tak merasakan sakit sama sekali saat Lily memberontak dari gendonganku. Tapi saat ia makin melawan pelukanku, ia seperti marah dan pukulannya seperti menghantam sampai—" Harry terdiam, mengatur napasnya yang makin susah diatur.

Harry menarik napas sebelum berkata, "jantungku seperti dibanting," ujarnya singkat.

Cepat-cepat Ginny meraih tongkat sihirnya di meja dan merapalkan mantra Patronus. Cahaya berbentuk kuda tercipta, Ginny lantas berbicara dengan setenang mungkin.

"Harry sakit. Aku akan membawanya ke St. Mungo. Keadaannya mengkhawatirkan. Tolong jemput James, Al, dan Lily dulu kemari dan antar ke The Burrow. Susul kami secepatnya!"

Dan cahaya itu lantas terbang keluar melalui ventilasi kamar. "Aku mengirimnya ke rumah Ron. Kita harus ke St. Mungo sekarang Harry. Bertahanlah, aku akan ambil mantel. Kita ber-Apparate," Ginny menyambar mantel coklat miliknya dan punya Harry lantas memakaikannya.

"Pesanmu tadi berlebihan, sayang—" kata Harry bersusah payah.

"Berlebihan katamu? Dengan keadaanmu seperti ini? Kau keras kepala, Mr. Potter!"

Ginny meraih tangan Harry lantas menghilang.

* * *

St. Mungo tak seramai saat siang hari. Biasanya, rumah sakit para penyihir itu seperti sedang kebakaran saking ramainya. Kebalikan dengan subuh ini, saat Ginny sampai dengan keadaan Harry yang makin tak bisa bernapas, lorong-lorong sedang sepi. Hanya beberapa healer yang tampak berjaga keluar masuk ruang rawat pasien.

"Madam, Emergency!" teriak Ginny. Tangan kirinya kuat mengapit tubuh Harry agar tidak limbung.

Seorang healer yang melihat cepat memanggil dua healer lain dan membantu Harry masuk dalam ruang tindakan. Ginny langsung ditahan agar tak ikut masuk. "Bertahanlah, Harry!" batin Ginny diliputi rasa takut yang memuncak.

Hampir satu jam, tidak ada satupun healer yang keluar dari dalam ruangan periksa Harry. Matahari 31 Juli sudah nampak meninggi. Sebentar lagi pagi. Ginny kembali teringat dengan ulang tahun Harry. Sempurna, rencana pesta ulang tahun untuk suaminya resmi dibatalkan.

Yang berulang tahun saja sedang sekarat.

"Ginny!"

Panggil seseorang dari ujung lorong. Ron berlari bersama Arthur, ayahnya. "Ron, Dad?"

"Maaf, kami baru sampai. James, Al, dan Lily sudah di bawa Hermione ke The Burrow. Kau tenang saja," kata Ron menjelaskan hal lain yang pasti dikhawatirkan oleh Ginny. Ketiga anak itu sudah diselamatkan lebih dulu.

Ginny mendesah lega. "Syukurlah, terima kasih, Ron," kata Ginny.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Harry, Ginny? Ada apa sebenarnya?" Arthur mengajak Ginny untuk duduk kembali.

"Tadi, Harry tiba-tiba terbangun. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia kesakitan, saat aku tak sengaja bangun, aku sudah melihat Harry mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang dadanya. Ia juga sesak napas,"

"Ahh.. rupanya ia benar-benar kesakitan—" kata Ron tiba-tiba.

Ginny membelalak. Ron tahu sesuatu. "Jadi saat aku dan kau menyusul Harry, kita tahu sendiri.. rumah kalian sedang kacau. Aku menyusul Harry di halaman belakang, dan aku melihat ia sedang menenangkan Lily yang terus berontak dari gendongan Harry. Dan yang aku tahu, Lily memukul-mukul badan Harry pelan. Aku melihatnya pelan, tapi.. reaksi tubuh Harry seperti baru saja dipukul algojo,"

"Maksudmu, son?" pertegas Arthur.

Ron melihat sekilas pada pintu ruang periksa Harry. Belum ada tanda-tanda pemeriksaan selesai. "Kalau aku tak cepat-cepat menghampiri Harry, ia bisa jatuh dengan Lily masih ia gendong," jelas Ron singkat.

"Ha-Harry hampir jatuh?"

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya hampir pingsan, sist!"

Kriyettt! Pintu ruang periksa Harry terbuka. Seorang healer muncul sambil menyampirkan kain putih di lengan kirinya. Ia mencari sosok Ginny yang sebelumnya datang mengantar Harry.

"Bagaimana keadaan suami saya, Madam?" Ginny mendekat lebih dulu. Ia yang akan merasa paling ketakutan jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Harry.

Madam Afreda, itu yang tercetak di name tag seragam healernya, melihat Ginny dan menyampaikan hasil pemeriksaannya terhadap Harry.

"Mr. Harry sudah membaik. Meski keadaannya masih lemah—"

Saat Madam Afreda menjelaskan perihal kondisi Harry, muncul Hermione sambil menggendong Lily yang sedang menangis. Mereka hanya datang berdua saja. "Mione?" panggil Ron terkejut.

"Lily terbangun, dan dia mencari-cari dirimu dan Harry. Dia memaksa ikut," terang Hermione.

Lily melorot turun dan memeluk kaki Ginny erat. "Lily mau Daddy!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Madam?" Hermione penasaran bukan main.

"Mr. Potter sempat mengalami gangguan detak jantung. Jantungnya berdetak tidak stabil bahkan hampir lebih dari dua jam, itu menurut hasil mantra pendeteksi jantung yang kami lakukan," tutur Madam Afreda.

Hermione merinding, sejak kecil Hermione selalu takut jika mendengar seseorang mengalami masalah dengan jantungnya. "Apa berbahaya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak juga. Untung cepat ditangani. Rupanya Mr. Potter ada gangguan pada jantungnya sebelum mendapat hantaman di dadanya.,"

"Hantaman?"

"Pasti itu gara-gara Lily, Mommy. Lily memukul Daddy kemarin. Daddy sakit gara-gara Lily!" kata Lily sambil menangis ketakutan di pelukan Ginny.

Madan Afreda menunduk kasihan, "gangguan jantung Mr. Potter tidak begitu parah, meski jika sudah berlangsung lama bisa jadi masalah besar. Dan akibat hantaman yang mungkin diterima di area dada membuat jantung Mr. Potter terkejut dan sulit untuk mengatur energi yang keluar. Itulah yang membuat Mr. Potter terlihat lemah dan sesekali hampir pingsan,"

Tanpa disadari, saat Madam Afreda menjelaskan perihal tindakan selanjutnya untuk Harry, Lily memaksa masuk dan mencari dimana Harry dirawat. "LILY!" teriak Ron melihat keponakannya lepas dari pengawasan.

"Daddy!"

Semua yang sibuk di luar langsung mengikuti Lily masuk dan mencari dimana Lily berada.

"Lily? Kamu di sini, sayang?" tanya Harry lemah. Ia dalam posisi separu berbaring saat Lily datang memeluknya.

"Maafkan Lily. Dad sakit gara-gara Lily, kan?"

Semua yang menunggu khawatir tiba-tiba masuk dan mendapati Lily sudah merangkul Harry di atas ranjang rawat. "Harry, kau baik-baik saja?" Ginny ikut mendekat, tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus rambut hitam Harry.

Harry tersenyum. Napasnya masih satu-satu.

"Lily nggak bisa mengendalikan sihir Lily, Dad. Lily takut!"

"Hei, kenapa harus takut? Kami di sini juga pernah sepertimu. Mangkanya ada Hogwarts, nanti Lily akan diajarkan menggunakan sihir yang benar di sana,"

Lily diam, menyesap ingusnya kembali dari hidung dan menghapus air matanya yang melimpah turun di pipinya. "Berarti Lily harus ke Hogwarts secepatnya!"

Harry dan yang lainnya sampai ikut tertawa mendengar kepolosan Lily. Sedangkan Lily hanya bisa diam sambil terus memeluk Harry erat.

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan berangkat juga, sayang! Aku siap jadi gurumu! Paling tidak di pelajaran Herbologi," Suara Neville muncul dari balik pintu ruang rawat Harry.

"Surprise!"

Semua tamu yang ikut datang di pesta ulang tahun Neville kemarin kembali datang ke St. Mungo. Berdesakan masuk ke ruang rawat sambil membawa balon, tiga pinata sisa pesta Neville, tart karamel sampai kado-kado berpita dibawa oleh para tamu.

"Oh Merlin, hampir saja aku pingsan, terima kasih semuanya!"

"Happy birthday, Harry!" seru para orang dewasa.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Potter!" ucap beberapa orang yang dikenal sebagai Auror, anak buah Harry.

"Happy birthday, Uncle!" teriak para anak-anak dan keponakan Harry.

"Happy birthday, Daddy!" seru tiga bocah Potter ditambah Teddy yang ikut memeluk ayah baptisnya sayang.

Harry bahagia bukan main, semuanya berkumpul. Tidak seperti saat pesta Neville kemarin, sebagian tamu yang datang masih rapi dengan piama melekat di badan mereka. Tanpa rencana, pesta tercipta begitu saja.

"Sekarang kita hias ruang rawat membosankan ini. Anak-anak! Siap di posisi masing-masing?! Kerjakan!" dengan aba-aba Luna dan George, para anak siap dengan pita dan balon untuk menghias ruangan serba putih itu.

Harry tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengamati semua orang mempersiapkan segala macam pernak-pernik pesta untuknya.

Semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan ruangan, kecuali Ginny. Ia membantu Harry menyamankan posisi tidurnya dan membenarkan kancing piama Harry yang terbuka akibat pemeriksaan para healer.

"Happy birthday, sayang!" bisik Ginny manja. Matanya mengamati kondisi Harry yang masih lemas dan pucat.

Harry tersenyum, "terima kasih, sayang. Kau tak punya kado untukku?"

"Hem? Kado? Aku sudah membawanya sejak tadi," ujar Ginny sedikit memonopoli situasi.

Orang-orang lain tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. "Apa itu?" tanya Harry penasaran.

"Sekarang aku tanya, kado apa yang paling berkesan yang pernah kau terima saat kau berulang tahun?"

Harry sejenak berpikir. Mengingat-ingat kado apa yang menurutnya paling berkesan dan paling ia ingat. "Buku dari Ron? Untuk tahu segala hal tentang gadis-gadis—"

Ginny melotot. "Hei.. hanya buku _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_ , aku tak habis membacanya. Tapi ada satu yang paling aku ingat saat ulang tahunku ke 17 tahun dulu. Sesuatu yang akan berguna, tidak terlalu besar dan selalu bisa aku kenang," Harry berhenti. Tangan kanannya meraih pinggang Ginny agar mendekat, "kau pasti ingat itu, kan?"

"Dan akan aku berikan lagi untukmu, sayang. Happy birthday!" bisik Ginny lalu mencium Harry seperti tak pernah mencium Harry sebelumnya.

Sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak terlupakan, Harry ikut membalasnya. Membelai rambut merah Ginny seolah enggan untuk melepaskan sampai suara ledakan lagi-lagi terdengar.

Duarrr!

Harry dan Ginny terlonjak lantas berpisah.

"Bukan.. bukan Lily, balonnya tersangkut paku. Maaf, silakan lanjutkan lagi!" sahut Lily tak enak merusak kedekatan ayah dan ibunya.

Semua orang tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau benar-benar harus ke Hogwarts secepatnya, Lily!" teriak Ron, dan Lily mulai marah.

Semua kembali takut.[]

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 **#**

Bagaimana, sedikit ngayal.. tapi semoga bisa terhibur. Happy birthday buat Neville, Harry dan Mom Jo juga. Kalian luar biasa!

Thanks buat yang sudah ikutin fic ini dari chapter kemarin. Anne seneng banget jumlah yang baca lumayan banyak. Hehehe.. terima kasih juga buat yang sudah review. Seneng deh kalian suka. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian lagi, ya! Anne akan baca dan kalau pakai akun bisa Anne balas. Insha Allah.

Untuk yang pengen tanya-tanya diluar fanfic, bisa langsung ke twitter Anne di **si_fah** atau ke ask fm di **/sifahnur**. Oke! :)

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas support kalian semua! Anne sayang kalian.

 **Thanks,**

Anne xoxo


End file.
